About A Girl
by SonOfMajora
Summary: Link wants to be with Zelda but he can't. Will he find a way or will he drown in the despair of the harsh customs of Hyrule, and darkness lurks around every corner.
1. Prologue: Stumped

**About A Girl**

_I need an easy friend _

_I do think you fit this shoe -_

** About A Girl by Nirvana**

He just needed to get away from everything. He didn't need anyone anyway they didn't understand what he was feeling. They weren't able to put themselves in his shoes. How could they know how much he loved Zelda. He loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't be with her because she was a princess and he was a damned common boy. Curse royalty and their desire to keep their bloodlines clean. He was sure that Zelda was his soulmate and he wouldn't be able to live without her.

Link was heading to the Lost Woods to try and calm himself down. Only the forest really knew how he felt and the only thing that was capable of empathy.

He was right at the entrance. Link made his way through the opening and as soon as he entered the woods the familiar sound of Saria's song filled the air making him feel a little better. Memories of his childhood with Saria flooded his mind. She had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They had done so much together, but he didn't love her she wasn't able to go on adventures with him like Zelda was. It was all because Saria and the other kokiris were not allowed to leave the forest.

Link cursed the traditions of all the races of Hyrule. Each of the races kept to themselves, they only came together after the land was free from evil. The last time they were all together was when he had defeated Ganondorf three years ago.

Link had made his way to the entrance of the Forest Temple. He sat down on the stump to the right and closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. There were birds chirping and crickets cricking. At least they don't have to deal with emotions. He despized them yet at the same time sympathized for them because they could not experience the emotion of love the one emotion that had not failed him. Link knew that Zelda loved him too because they admitted their feelings for each other after they defeated Ganondorf together. Love was not the betrayer, but a totally different emotion **Pride**.

He hated the emotion so much that thinking about it made him mad. The Royal Family had so much pride that they would not allow their princess marry the one she loved because they feared that the princess might become soft and caring unlike themselves. Why couldn't she marry the one she loved and not the one that they thought would be best for their own personal gain. Zelda's love for him wasn't the only thing that they were oblivious to.

They were unable to help the people that were dying in the streets because they were too stuck up to do anything about it. Ig he were king he would help those in need every day of his life. he was not stuck up, and he had no pride nor did he want any. Pride only led to the suffering of others. He truly hated royalty and their stupid traditions. The only person of royal blood who gave a crap about those in need was his love Zelda.

It was another reason why he loved her so much. They had so much in common like their need to get away from Hyrule Castle. They used to sneak out of the castle all the time and go swimming in Lake Hylia or go ride horses at Lon Lon Ranch. She was also the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her blonde shoulder length hair fit her so well. She had all the curves that a young lady should have and more. He just anted to be with her all of his life. She was perfect for him and him for her. He needed her.

**Hey readers please review and tell me any mistakes that I might have made and I will try to fix them as soon as possible.**

**Question: Should I make this into a several chapter story or just leave it alone. If you want me to keep going please give me suggestions if you have any I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks guys see ya later**


	2. All Apologies

** I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story due to it contradicting the current plot that I have in mind. About A Girl was actually a random story I wrote to get me in the mood for writing. It will be rewritten and featured as a chapter in the new story I am writing entitled "The Man Who Would Be King". It will still serve as the basis for the story but will not be the beginning of it.**


End file.
